Aurora Unit
"Twenty years ago (prior to the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption), a team of Federation scientists announced the birth of an organic super computer. Its name was Aurora. Since that historic date, thousands of Auroras have been built and installed. Originally designed for scientific purposes, the Auroras are now used in government, business, and military roles as well. They are given male, female, or gender-neutral personas, based on the needs and desires of the staff at the facility they are to serve in. A vast network links all existing Auroras, allowing them to access a tremendous database without peer." During the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, The Federation's Aurora Units had been corrupted by a Phazon-based virus, with the Federation believing Space Pirates are to blame. An Aurora Unit, Aurora Unit 313, had also been stolen by Space Pirates from the GF ship Valhalla, . Samus finds three of the many in the game. They are Aurora Unit 242, Aurora Unit 313, and Aurora Unit 217. Aurora Unit 486 is also mentioned in a scan as the designer of the terra-forming project on Norion, before it was uninhabitable. Aurora Units always talk in collective first person, much like the characters in Ayn Rand's Anthem. The Aurora Units bear a striking resemblance to the Mother Brain, though Auroras have a more mechanical look compared to the mostly organic Mother Brain. The Mother Brain was built by the Chozo, though the manga indicates that the Federation had some part in this as well, as she was built to link the Federation and Chozo information databases, similar to the function of the Auroras. Additionally, a trailer for Corruption shows a "future Aurora Unit complex" nearly identical to Tourian. Samus reacts in shock when first seeing the Aurora Units in person, indicating that she as well sees a connection. Beyond this, there is no concrete evidence as to how the supercomputers are related. The B.O.X. class security droid's brain resembles an Aurora Unit. Also, the exposed head of Quadraxis is similar to an Aurora Unit. This has led to speculation that they can be installed into weapons platforms. Notable Units *Aurora Unit 217 (stationed on Elysia in SkyTown, originally on Demeter) *Aurora Unit 242 (stationed on G.F.S. Olympus) *Aurora Unit 313 (stationed on G.F.S. Valhalla, later sent to Phaaze by Dark Samus) *Aurora Unit 486 (unknown location, although connected to planet Norion) Galactic Federation Data File "Aurora Unit - GF DF AU068" "20 years ago, a team of Federation scientists announced the birth of an organic supercomputer. Its name was...Aurora. Since that historic date, thousands of Auroras have been built and installed. Originally designed for scientific purposes, the Auroras are now used in government, business, and military roles as well. They are given male, female, or gender neutral personas, based on the needs and desires of the staff in the facility they are to serve in. A vast network links all existing Auroras, allowing them access to a tremendous database without peer." Trivia * Strangely, the AU's refer to themselves as "we", suggesting that the entire network shares a collective consciousness. Gallery File:Storyboard8.png|Aurora Unit 242 concept art. Image:Aurora1.PNG|An Aurora Unit in a stasis tank. Image:Aurora2.PNG|Blueprints for a future AURORA complex that looks similar to Tourian. File:AU 217 talking with Samus.jpg|Aurora Unit 217. File:Boss aurora8.jpg|Samus battles Aurora Unit 313. References Category:Galactic Federation Category:Species Category:Aurora Units